You're a What?
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ishida falls for a gang lord unwilling. IchigoxFemaleIshida, IchiIshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is chapter one this is an Ichigo x female Ishida pairing with others along the way hehe….. I don't own bleach or any characters this is an au story.**

**

* * *

**Ishida was walking down the street nose in a book, she was walking home from school. '_Only a few more months until graduation.' s_he thought. She didn't noticed the group of people coming towards her, she however noticed when she ran into a hard chest.

"Hey watch where you're going." a voice shouted. Ishida looked up to see a bald man in front of her.

"Would you not do that, it's ugly." a famine man said.

"What the hell? She ran into me." the bald man yelled. The group behind them watched the discussion.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled from behind the group, the group separated, reveling a tan tall man with orange hair, his right ear was pierced. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt, and baggy jeans, sunglasses covered his eyes. "Lets get going." he said walking through the group, he passed Ishida and said. "we are wasting time."

Ishida was push around when the group walked by, Ishida rolled her eyes. Her apartment was exactly 5 blocks away from her college. '_Worthless drop out trash.'_ she thought as she crossed the street. She walked into her apartment building, she reached her apartment and sighed. She had nothing to do, she finished her homework at school.

"I wonder want Orihime did today." Ishida said out loud. She looked out her window, "That boy was strange, and what the hell was he wasting time on?"

**

* * *

**Ichigo watched his gang fool around, yes it was his gang. He defeated everyone of these guys therefore it was his gang. His business was taking off too, with the help of his gang. He is the youngest business typhoon around, he merely graduated last year. His business was simple he hunted people and got paid quiet well for it, he was also the most feared in this pathetic town.

"Hey Ichigo, is something on your mind?" a big busted woman asked.

"No." he said stretching his body out. "I'm glad I didn't have to wear a suite today, I love days off."

The woman smiled, when the boss was happy so was the gang. "Hey, Rangiku. Get a hold of Kuchiki for me."

"Yes sir." She said and walked out of her bosses office to her desk. Ichigo sighed and walked over to his desk, he stared at the papers on his desk. The papers were request from Julio Kith he wanted Ichigo to kill Damon Hitch because he owed him money or something like that Ichigo doesn't really read the whys. Just the names.

"Ichigo, I'm getting bored, give me something to do." a short white hair boy said walking into Ichigo's office. Ichigo sighed.

"Find out information on Damon Hitch, I want a folder on my desk by tomorrow morning." Ichigo said in his boss voice as Rangiku called it. The short boy left, and Rangiku walked in.

"Kuchiki is on the phone waiting your call." she simply said.

"Thank-you." Ichigo picked up the phone. "Well hello there Byakuya."

"What do you want Kurosaki?"

"Why is Renji sneaking around my office?"

"I'm sorry, I did not command anything of the sort so I wouldn't know."

"Very well then Mr. Kuchiki." Ichigo hung up the phone. He stood up and walked towards his door. "I'm heading home Rangiku." Rangiku simply nodded.

Ichigo's mind flashed a picture of the girl from early when the group was heading to the office. He was accompanied with Ikkaku and Yumichika before he left the building.

"How bout that girl early." Ikkaku said. Ichigo rolled his eyes knowing where this conversation was going. "She was bigger then Rangiku."

"Shut up Ikkaku and go home, you got work tomorrow if Toshiro does his job." Ichigo said bluntly. His apartment building never sounding so good. He walked into his apartment building, the receptionist greeted him like always. He walked up the stairs, once he reached the top floor he ran into someone turning the corner.

**

* * *

**Ishida was taking a walk on the apartment floors when she turned the corner and ran into something hard. She felt herself falling forward, but she didn't make contact with the floor, but a chest. She looked up and saw orange hair. '_It can't be.' _she thought.

The man grumbled, and began to sit up. Ishida slide down his chest until he was sitting up and she was sitting in his lap. The man looked down and saw a huge rack presented to himself, he looked up a little to see the girl's face from earlier.

"Well hello there, you really should watch where you are going." Ichigo said.

"I could said the same to you." Ishida said, getting off the man's lap. She covered herself, because she caught his gaze. Ichigo stood up he was about a good 14 inches taller then her.

"Well, maybe I can take you out to diner tomorrow night and we can discuss what we need to do to stop you from running into people." Ichigo said, like the business man he was.

Ishida was surprise at how professional this boy asked her to diner, she would have never guess. Based on his appearance, then again you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Well?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, why not you can think of it as an apology." Ishida said.

"To me or to you?" Ichigo asked, Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"To me duh." Ishida said, "pick me up at 8:00 tomorrow night at apartment number 255, got it?" Ichigo nodded and Ishida walked off.

**

* * *

**

**The next morning…**

Ichigo woke up to his alarm going off, he slammed his hand down on it and got out of bed. He hopped in the shower, after his shower he put on a pair of dress pants. He was buttoning his pants and putting his belt on when the door bell rang, he walked to the door. He opened it and saw a short girl with raven black hair standing in the doorway.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked placing the towel that was on his head around his neck.

"What are you going to do to Renji?" she asked.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything." Ichigo responded. He threw the towel in a basket and walked into his closet, he pulled a white dress shirt out.

"I heard you called Byakuya." Rukia said. Ichigo put his arms threw his shirt and left it open as he walked over to Rukia.

"Listen, what does this have to do with you it is strictly boss on boss stuff okay?" Ichigo said, he walked back to his bathroom while buttoning his shirt.

"Ichigo, I know how you get when someone is trying to sneak up on you." Rukia said. Ichigo put his gun holster on his shoulder, and over his dress shirt after buttoning it.

"I you trying to stop me Rukia? Cause trust me I'm not going to do anything to Renji. He is an old friend no need to harm him." Ichigo said placing his gun in its spot, he grabbed a black tie and began to tie it around his neck.

"Okay Ichigo whatever you say. But if you would excuse me I have a job to do for Mr. Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"Okay, bye." Ichigo said he grabbed his black suite coat on put it on. Rukia left before he grabbed his wallet and keys. He walked out of his apartment, it was Saturday. So not many people where up, except the receptionist. Who gave Ichigo a warm good morning. He walked out of the building and walked over to his sliver Ferrari F430 spider, convertible top. He opened his doors and got inside, the interior was black, with leather seats. He drove to his office, parking in his spot and getting out of his car. He locked his doors, and walked into his building. He spotted Kenpachi waiting at the front desk ran by Nel.

"Good Morning Itsyigo." She says.

"Good morning Nel." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, when are we going to fight again." Kenpachi said, Nel held up a couple of folders.

Ichigo grabbed the files and said to Kenpachi. "Kenpachi when I have time. Nel send all of my mail to my offices and send my calls to Rangiku."

"Yes, sir." Nel said, Ichigo nodded and walked towards the elevator looking in the file. Ichigo waited for the elevator, it dinged and he stepped in. He hit the 25th floor button, he held the files edges on his shoulder. The doors opened and he stepped out, and he walked to his office. He sat at his desk, opened the first file and the Toshiro walked in. Threw a file on his desk, then walked out with out a word. Ichigo opened the file and his eyes widened.

**

* * *

**Ishida was laying down when a knock came to her door. She sat up from the couch and walked over to the door. A tall man was standing in the door frame he had blue hair.

"Can I help you?" Ishida said.

"Yes, I was wondering do you know the man that lives in that apartment?" he asked calm.

"Um, I don't know his name." Ishida said.

"Well, then, when you see him will you tell him Grimmjow came by?" the bluenet asked.

"Sure, do you have a last name."

"Don't worry, he will know just say Grimmjow." Grimmjow said.

"Very well, Mr. Grimmjow. Have a nice day." Ishida said.

"Thanks again." he said and then left.

**

* * *

**

Damon Hitch was a collage professor teacher who cheated on his wife, and gambled on the bad side of town. Ichigo wondered why he was stuck with this case, because this Julio Kith was a in a gang. The thing that made his eyes widened was the fact the Damon was his old English teacher in collage, Ichigo hated the man. He would have fun with this case, then again he does have a date tonight. He smiled at the memory of the girl he was going out with tonight, unlucky for him Rangiku walked in when he smiled.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Rangiku, it's just this man was my old professor." Ichigo said.

"Oh, so you will have fun killing him tonight Mr. Kurosaki." Rangiku loved when Ichigo had a fun killing night meant the office would be a stress free zone for about a week.

"Unfortunately I already told Ikkaku he had a job." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but you're the boss." Rangiku said, slightly disappointed that Ichigo wasn't going to do it.

"Oh well. Why did you come in?" Ichigo asked.

"To give you this." Rangiku said, she handed him a letter.

"Thank-you Rangiku." Ichigo said, he didn't dismiss her because he knew she was interested in what the letter was.

Rangiku walked over to the desk and sat down on his desk. Ichigo walked around his desk and leaned against his desk. They normally did this when Ichigo had mail, or better yet a letter. Ichigo opened the letter.

Once Ichigo finished reading it, Ikkaku walked in.

"You have a job for me right boss?" he asked. Ichigo turned around and grabbed the file. He handed it to Ikkaku, Ikkaku opened it and smirked.

"Professor Hitch, I always did hate that bastard." Ikkaku said, "why didn't you take this, I'm sure you would have just as much maybe more fun then me." Rangiku tilted her head, and waited for Ichigo response.

"I told you, you would have a job if Toshiro did his job, which he did so there you go." Ichigo said, in his boss voice.

"Yeah. But you're the boss." Ikkaku said, Ichigo sighed. Ikkaku took the hint and left the office.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki if I didn't know any better I would think you have something planned this evening or perhaps a date?" Rangiku said, leaping of his desk.

Ichigo just walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "Rangiku."

"Yes?" Rangiku asked leaning closer, as if he was going to tell her.

"The phone is ringing." Ichigo said, he smirked and Rangiku ran out the office.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo slung his suite coat over his shoulder, he walked out of his office closing the door after turning off the lights. He waved at Rangiku and waited for the elevator, a ding notified Ichigo his wait was over. The ride down was short and simple, he waved goodbye to Nel. Ichigo stepped out side and pulled out his keys, he opened his car door and threw his coat in the passenger seat.

The drive to his apartment building was short, he parked his car grabbed his coat and stepped out locking the doors. He ignored the receptionist, he looked at his watch 7:45. Ichigo cursed and took the stairs two at a time. He reached his apartment and changed into a pair of baggy pants and a white T. Ichigo read the clock 7:55, he walked out of his apartment and walked over to the apartment number 255. He knock on the door.

**

* * *

**

Ishida just finished putting her hair up when a knock sounded at the door. She walked over to the door, she looked at her clock 7:58. She opened the door.

"Well hello there." Ichigo said, he looked over Ishida. She was wearing a denim skirt that was mid thigh, and a tank-top.

"Hi…" Ishida said, realizing they don't know each others names.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Ishida." she said. "so where are we going?"

"Well I figured we can go to a fast food joint." Ichigo said, Ishida rolled her eyes at his bluntness. "well let's go."

Ishida walked out of her apartment and locked the door, the two walked down the stairs side by side. Ichigo lead the way after they left the apartment building, he walked towards the bad side of town. Ishida looked around and saw a bunch of gangster people staring at her, correction staring at her chest. She involuntary walked closer to Ichigo, she asked.

"Why are we going on this side of town?" Ichigo said nothing, he turned down an alley. "and why are we going down an alley?"

"My old collage buddy owns a diner at the end of this alley, don't worry no one is going to mess with you, when you're with me." Ichigo said, he walked into a diner with Ishida on his heels, "Yo, Chad."

A big tall Mexican walked out from the back, Ichigo did a hand shake with him. "What brings you out here Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Got a friend." Ichigo said stepping to the side revealing Ishida. Chad smiled at her and lead them to a table.

"My name is Chad by the way." Chad said.

"I'm Ishida." she said with a warm smile.

"Well, Ishida you got any questions bout Ichigo feel free to ask me." Chad said, Ichigo told Chad to get two of what he always got and then Chad left.

"So, Miss Ishida, tell me about yourself." Ichigo said, once the food was eaten.

"Well, Mr. Ichigo, I attend the collage about 2 miles from our apartment building, I'm majoring in sewing, and fashion." Ishida said. Ichigo nodded at her as if to continued, but before she could a loud voice shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the strawberry." the voice was loud.

Ishida recognized the voice, "Ichigo a Mr. Grimmjow came by your apartment earlier."

Ichigo stood up and turned towards the voice, sure enough Grimmjow was standing there.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing just wanted to know why you haven't stopped by Aizen's in a while."

"Don't have time." Ichigo said.

"I can see why. Nice catch Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo growled, Grimmjow laughed, "well berry aren't you lively tonight. Well then let's go." Grimmjow said pulling his shirt off showing his gothic 6 tattoo on his right side mid back. People in the diner pushed tables out of the center of the room and against the wall, Ichigo pulled his shirt off revealing a 0 on his right shoulder blade and a skull above his left nipple, and a long cut from the top of his right shoulder down his back to his left hip. He threw his shirt onto Ishida's lap. "This wont take long." he said.

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked to the center of the room, Ishida stood among the rest of the crowd clinging to Ichigo's shirt. She was trying to cover herself from the lustful looks she was getting. Grimmjow was the first to attack, they fought for about 5 minutes. Ichigo was dominate over Grimmjow, Ichigo gave Grimmjow burses all over his body, while Ichigo only had two burses on his chest. Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo said into the phone.

"Ichigo, it's Nel. Ikkaku can't find Demon Hitch, and if we want to get paid it has to be done tonight." Nel said.

"Alright I'll be there, in 10 minutes." Ichigo said closing his phone. "Hey Ishida sorry you had to see that and I'm going have Chad take you home I got a phone call and it's really important, I have to go now. Chad! Do you mind taking Ishida home? I got a call."

Chad nodded his head and Ichigo left the diner, Ishida was still holding his shirt. Chad placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two of them walked back to her aparment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2 I do not own bleach or it's characters if I did they wouldn't be a bleach show haha I wouldn't know how to start a show silly gooses enjoy any questions ask away. **

**

* * *

Ichigo reached his office building in 9 minutes, Ikkaku was standing with Nel.**

"Sorry, boss. The guy is no where to be found." Ikkaku said. "Where is your shirt?"

"Not important, where is Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm right here." the short white hair boy said. "where's your shirt."

"That is not important, where is Hitch?" Ichigo asked in his boss voice.

"At a bar with his lover, his wife kicked him out." Toshiro said.

"Ikkaku how could you not find him?" Ichigo said, his voice raising slightly.

"It wasn't in the file." Ikkaku said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun from Nel. He headed to the bar, Ichigo walked in and spotted Hitch as soon as he walked in. Ichigo walked over to him whispered something into the lover's ear, the girl stood up and Ichigo sat in her place.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hitch said his voice was slurred from the alcohol.

"Yeah, Mr. Hitch do you know a Julio Kith?" Ichigo said, Hitch stiffened.

"Maybe we should head out back." Hitch said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, they walked to the back Hitch walked out first. Before Hitch turned around Ichigo pulled the trigger, it was silenced so nobody would hear the gun shot. He walked over pulled the bullet out of Hitch's head and walked back into the bar and left. He frowned on how his night went.

**

* * *

**

Ishida rolled out of bed at noon, it was a long night last night. She walked into her kitchen, she saw a note. 'Call if you need anything. Chad.' she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hi, it's Ishida. Where can I find Ichigo at this hour and day. I still have his shirt."

**

* * *

**

* * *

Ishida looked at the building, it was huge.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki, you have a visitor." Nel voice rang through the speaker in his office.

"I'll be right down Nel." Ichigo said. Ichigo stood up from his desk and walked over to the elevator, he went down into the lobby. He saw a familiar body, and head.

"Wow, you clean up nice. Mr. Kurosaki." Ishida said, in a mocking voice.

"Let's head up to my office." Ichigo said, motioning to the elevator. They stepped in and said nothing. They reached Ichigo's floor, Rangiku looked up from her work and smiled. Ichigo lead Ishida towards his office.

"Rangiku hold on my calls will you." Ichigo said in his boss voice.

"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki." Rangiku said. Ichigo lead Ishida into his office and closed the door, he locked it.

"Can I help you with something?" Ichigo said, still in his business voice.

"I wanted to return your shirt." Ishida said, placing the shirt on his desk. She looked around his office. "wow, and here I thought you where a high school drop out."

"Looks can be deceiving." Ichigo said watching Ishida's back side. Ishida sat in Ichigo's chair.

"So what are you?" she asked.

"You wouldn't look at me the same if you knew what I did." Ichigo said walking over to his desk leaning on his hands on his desk.

"Try me Mr. Kurosaki." Ishida said, standing up leaning over the desk revealing her bust.

"Let's just say I'm known in this town." Ichigo said.

"I see." Ishida said straightening up. "so we never finished our date, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Date?" Ichigo asked.

"You can finish it now, Mr. Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"I can't leave the office." Ichigo said.

"Well then pretend you walked me to my door and you are saying goodbye." Ishida said. Ichigo chuckled and walked over to Ishida.

He kissed her cheek, "good night miss Ishida." Ishida stood on her tip toes, she placed her hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled down. Their lips connected, Ishida pulled away.

"Good Night Mr. Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"Can you please use my first name." Ichigo said. "we are not business partners."

"Well, what are we?" Ishida asked.

"What do you want to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Dating, that's what." Ishida said, jumping and sitting on the edge of Ichigo's desk.

"Very well, I can live with that." Ichigo said, "you can stay if you like."

"Why not I have noting else to do." Ishida said, Ichigo walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her legs.

"Miss Ishida would you like something to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Ishida said.

"Well I have to continue work, so if there is nothing else. I will just go unlock the door." Ichigo said. Ishida placed her lips against Ichigo's, Ichigo put a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Ishida was about to open her mouth to give Ichigo excess, when a knock came to Ichigo's door. Ichigo pulled back and walked over to the door, he unlocked the door and opened it. Renji was standing with a file, Ichigo walked into his office and Renji followed. Renji began to drool at the sight of Ishida, sitting on the desk crossed legged.

Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of Renji's face. "Do you need something Renji?"

"Yes another order, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Kuchiki doesn't want to do it because it's not his town." Renji said, his eyes rolled over Ishida's body.

"Thank-you." Ichigo said grabbing the folder Renji was holding. "You may go." Renji stood there for a moment looking at Ishida, he shifted his glance towards Ichigo who was glaring at him to get out of his office.

"Yes Sir." Renji bowed and left. Ichigo walked over to his desk chair and opened the folder that Renji handed him. Ishida turned herself so she could look at Ichigo, Ichigo was scribbling things in the folder.

"Who was that?" Ishida asked. Ichigo looked up.

"Renji, he works for one of my business partners." Ichigo said, returning to his folder. He typed something on to his computer, Ishida grew bored with a couple of minutes and deciding to have some fun with Ichigo. She got off the desk and walked around towards Ichigo's chair. Ichigo was leaning back in his chair looking at the computer screen.

Ishida bent over him and looked at the computer, showing for bust in front of Ichigo's face, if he turned towards her. Which he did.

"What is it that you do?" Ishida asked.

"I suppose I should tell you, oppose to you finding out on your own." Ichigo said, undistracted by the bust in front of him. He looked up at Ishida.

"I kill people, for other people. That is what an order is. I am the most fear person in this town." Ichigo said.

"Oh. What about that Grimmjow guy?" Ishida said, it didn't make her nervous or scared to be there with the most feared person in the town.

"We used to live together when we where younger up until last year. My parents died in a car crash and Aizen took me in, I was raised to fight and kill people the same way he was along with 11 other kids, Nel being one of them." Ichigo explained.

"Oh okay." Ishida said.

"So you're not scared?" Ichigo said.

"No, why would I be my boyfriend is the most feared person in town. I feel pretty safe." Ishida said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Well okay then." Ichigo said, going back to work.

Ishida was still bored so she rubbed her foot against Ichigo's leg. Ichigo didn't glance away from his computer screen or change his expression. Ishida kept trying, she placed her foot on top of his leg and began to rub back and forth. Ichigo still didn't move or change his expression. Ishida move to place her feet on the ground and stood up. She sat on Ichigo's leg, her legs where in between his. He still didn't react, Ishida lean against his chest sideways. So she was curled into a ball onto of his lap, Ichigo still worked on the computer.

"I see you want to be lovers?" Ichigo asked never looking away from his computer.

"It would be fun yes." Ishida said.

"You're pretty forward aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"I guess you can call it that." Ishida said shifting around in Ichigo's lap.

"Well I have to work until about 6, think you can last that long?" Ichigo said glancing at his watch. Ishida grabbed his wrist and looked at the time 4:45.

"I guess I can wait that long." Ishida said, she didn't get off Ichigo's lap, not that he didn't mind. Ishida grew bored once again and got up from Ichigo's lap, she walked over to the couch and laid down. Rangiku walked in with a pile of folders, she placed them on his desk.

"All these have to be down by the end of the month, Mr. Kurosaki." she said, she smiled at Ishida and then left. Ichigo sighed, he opened another folder and scribbled some things inside and typed on the computer scribbled some more.

**

* * *

**

It was 5:50 when Ichigo logged off his computer and placed the files into a file cabinet behind his desk. He walked over to the couch Ishida was on and leaned over her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she said standing up. Ichigo walked out of his office with Ishida he turned off the lights and shut the door. His suite coat was draped over his shoulder, Ishida was right be his side. The stepped into the elevator, and went down to the lobby. They walked out and Ishida started walking towards the sidewalk when Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"I have a car." he said, Ishida followed him to his car. Ichigo opened the door for her then got in himself. The ride was short, and quite. They got out of the car when they reached the apartment building, Ishida walked next to Ichigo. She noticed the receptionist staring at Ichigo, Ishida smirked and pulled Ichigo into a heated kiss. In front of the desk, the receptionist scoffed. Ishida smirked into the kiss, Ichigo felt it and pulled back. He wrapped an arm around her and walked up the stairs to the top floor.

"Do you want to get some stuff to sleepover or are you just going to leave later tonight?" Ichigo asked when they reached Ishida's floor.

"Sure, why don't you come in I will only be a second." Ishida said. Ichigo nodded and followed her into her apartment. Ishida grabbed some stuff, and they left for Ichigo's apartment.

They reached his apartment, and Ichigo opened the door. He stepped in after Ishida and closed the door, he locked it out of habit. He turned the lights on, Ishida took in the apartment. It was huge just like his office, Ichigo walked towards a door pulling at his tie. Ishida followed him, Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into a hamper along with his tie and coat.

"So, when do you graduate from collage." Ichigo asked Ishida sitting on his bed untying his shoes?

"In a couple months." Ishida said sitting on the floor in front of Ichigo facing him, she untied the other shoe and slipped it off. Ichigo stood up off his bed and picked up his shoes, and walked into his closet. He came out wearing a pair of sweats, his threw his socks into the hamper.

"You can change in the bathroom. If you would like." Ichigo said, Ishida nodded and took her bag into Ichigo's bathroom. When she came out Ichigo wasn't in the room, but the smell of food indicated that he was in the kitchen. She placed her stuff in the corner of his room and followed the smell.

She saw Ichigo at the stove, he turned everything off and place food onto plates. He turned around with the plates and saw Ishida, he placed the plates on the table.

"I hope you're hungry." Ichigo said. Ishida nodded, and sat at the table.

Dinner went well, now the two where watching T.V. sitting on the couch. Ichigo was leaning against the armrest, and Ishida was curled up into his side. His arm was draped over her shoulders and her head rested on his chest.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Ichigo asked. Ishida sat up and looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, at 8 in the morning why?" Ishida said.

"I wont be here to take you or see you out I have work at 6 tomorrow." Ichigo said. Ishida sank back into Ichigo, Ishida kissed his chest.

"Okay." Ishida sighed, Ichigo lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips softly. Ishida push herself against Ichigo and deepened the kiss. Ichigo chuckled into the kiss, he pulled away and stood with Ishida his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waste and kissed his neck as he walked them to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and crawled on top of her. Ichigo rubbed his hands up and down her sides as he kissed her. Ishida arched into her body wanting more contact, Ichigo just slowed down.

**

* * *

Ishida woke up to an empty bed, there was pain killers on the night stand night to a glass of water. It was 7:30 in the morning, she had class in an half an hour. She took the pain killers and hopped into the shower. She got dress and left for school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so chapter 3 I don't own bleach so yea….enjoy…..o before I forget chapter 2 end changed.

-X-

**Ichigo looked over at the clock it was 5 past noon. **

"**Mr. Kurosaki?" a voice said, Ichigo looked towards the voice to find a short-hair boy sitting in front of his desk. **

"**Can we finish this tomorrow Hanataro, I kind of want to be somewhere in a few minutes." Ichigo said, Hanataro looked confused.**

"**Mr. Kurosaki I don't want to be a bother but Miss. Unohana, wants your approval tomorrow." Hanataro said in a shaky voice. **

"**Give me the reports and I'll do it at home." Ichigo said. Hanataro handed the files to Ichigo, it was more like a pile. Ichigo flipped through the files quickly. "Thanks, come by tomorrow morning to pick these up." **

"**Of course Mr. Kurosaki, have a nice evening." Hanataro said getting up, bowing and leaving. Ichigo put the files into his briefcase, he stood from his desk. Ichigo walked out of his office, briefcase in hand.**

"**Mr. Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked. Looking puzzled at her boss, Ichigo waved to her.**

"**I'm leaving the office, I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo said, he stepped in his car and placed his briefcase in the back. **

**-X-**

Ishida was walking out of the college building, everyone was staring at something in the road. Ishida walked towards the crowd she spotted an orange top, Ichigo was leaning against his car, his suite coat was off and his tie was loose. He had sunglasses on, with his arms crossed. Ichigo spotted Ishida, Ishida stood there. They looked at each other, Ichigo pushed off his car. Ichigo walked over to Ishida, the crowd watched Ichigo. Ishida looked up, Ichigo looked down. Ichigo smiled and lean down and kissed Ishida on the lips, the kiss was short and sweet. They pulled apart and Ichigo smirked, Ishida's face grew dark.

"Why are you here?" Ishida said, Ichigo chuckled.

"Why are you so suborned?" Ichigo asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Ishida said walking past Ichigo towards Ichigo's car. Ichigo chuckled and followed Ishida, Ichigo grabbed the door before Ishida closed it.

"I took an early leave." Ichigo said, leaning towards Ishida's face.

"Why?" Ishida said leaning away from Ichigo.

"To pick you up." Ichigo said, he pulled back and closed the door. He walked around the car and got in.

"Don't do it again." Ishida said, Ichigo looked over at her.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, Ishida turned towards him.

"I'm pulling you away from your work." Ishida said, the darkness in her eyes, very much hating Ichigo for his irresponsibly.

Ichigo pulled over and placed a hand on the back of the headrest behind Ishida. "Look." Ichigo said, darkness in his eyes. "I had to make sure you got home okay. People will figure out I'm dating you and will use you against me."

"They doesn't give you an excuse." Ishida said.

"Yes it does. I don't want you getting hurt." Ichigo said. Ishida's eyes softened.

"Ichigo." Ishida said quietly.

"No." Ichigo said, he face the steering wheel again and pulled away from the curb.

"Ichigo," Ishida pause, Ichigo said nothing. Ishida turned towards the road and the ride was silent.

X

Ichigo was dress in faded jeans with holes in them and a black hoodie. His hood was covering his head, a cigarette was dangling in his mouth. Ikkaku was next to him wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"So which one boss?" Ikkaku said. Ichigo looked at the bar, then at his watch. It was 3:58 am, Ichigo pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke, he flicked it and walked across the street.

"The one that has neon yellow hair. Don't approach him, he is full of surprises." Ichigo said, he stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"Kurosaki?" a voice asked, Ichigo turned around. A blonde man with piano like teeth smiled at him.

"Shinji, not so loud." Ichigo said, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"What you up to?" Shinji asked. Ichigo motion over towards the neon yellow hair fat man sitting with hookers on both arms, and another one giving him a lap dance.

"Gore? Gross, sorry for you." Shinji said. "Don't ruin my bar or Hiyori will come and get you." Shinji chuckled.

"What so scary about her?" Ikkaku asked, a sandal hit the back of his head.

"I am very scary." a short girl with blonde pigtails shouted. Ikkaku laughed.

"Yachiru is scarier then you are." Ikkaku laughed, Hiyori only grew impatient.

"I'll show you." Hiyori started beating up Ikkaku. "You know for being part of Kurosaki Inc. you can't fight." the whole bar became quite. Ichigo cursed around his breath.

"I can't fight a kid!" Ikkaku yelled back, a shot froze the two. Ikkaku turned to see Gore holding a gun to the ceiling. Ichigo cursed and pulled his hood over his eyes.

"Why is Kurosaki Inc. fighter doing here?" Gore asked. Ichigo slowly moved his hand to the behind him. Gore pointed his gun towards Ichigo "hands where I can see them." he shouted, Ichigo and Ikkaku raised there hands above there heads. "Good, now tell me why you are here. And remove the hood."

"I am afraid I can't do that." Ichigo said. Gore raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Gore asked. Ichigo dropped his arm behind his back pulled out his gun and shot Gore, before Gore had the chance to shoot.

"Afraid you wont live to hear the reason." Ichigo said placing his gun back and walking over to Gore he pulled the bullet out. "Don't worry Shinji, my clean up crew will come by later." with that Ichigo left. He was out of the bar when his phone went off, he looked at the caller ID.

"What is it Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Meet me at the old theatre, I want to talk to you." Grimmjow said, then hung up. Ichigo shook his head then sighed. Ichigo wave Ikkaku away and walked to the theatre, he walked in through the door and sat next to Grimmjow in the dark. They looked down at the stage which was lit up and a girl with long brunette hair with short black shorts and a black tank top dancing on the stage.

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Annie Tracker, she has been dancing here since a few weeks ago, and by the looks of it she been dancing her whole life." Grimmjow said.

"Tracker? No relation to Aaron Tracker, right?" Ichigo asked.

"It's her brother." Grimmjow said. Annie spun and leaped across the stage. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow never shifted his gaze away from Annie. Ichigo chuckled.

"Never knew you were into dancing, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Never knew you were into fashion." Grimmjow bit back. Ichigo's gaze harden.

"You did a background check?" Ichigo said.

"Ichi, you know we always curious to where people have been." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded.

"I know, but doesn't give you the right." Ichigo said.

"Had to make sure you where going to die anytime soon." Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo stood up.

"Have fun Grimmjow, tell Aizen his tracker is losing his touch." Ichigo said, Grimmjow looked at him.

"What do you mean I'm losing my touch?" Grimmjow growled.

"You just lost Annie." Ichigo said nodding his head towards the stage.

"Aizen didn't send me." Grimmjow said, after seeing he did lose Annie.

"You aren't falling for the girl are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey if you can fall for a fashion freak I can fall for a dancer." Grimmjow said, Ichigo waved and left. Grimmjow sighed as he looked at the stage it was still lit up, so Grimmjow went down the to the stage and jumped up on it. He saw the light box and opened it, he switched it off. He heard a gasp then a thud, he turned the lights back on and saw Annie sitting on the left end of the stage. She was standing up when she saw Grimmjow. Her eyes widened, and she almost fled from the scene. Grimmjow said nothing, Annie decided to bow.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." Annie said, then she left.

X

Ishida woke up and turned to Ichigo's side of the bed, she felt nothing. She looked at the clock 5:30 am. Ishida groaned, she got out of bed. She walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, once started she went back to the bedroom and shower. Ishida was dress for school, she looked at the clock 6:00 am. She grabbed a coffee mug and sat at the table, after 5 minutes a knock came to the door. Ishida stood up and walked over to it and pulled the door open. A tan woman with soft blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes was standing in a black pencil skirt that went to knees, a red blouse with a black jacket button in the middle rested on her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry does Mr. Kurosaki live here?" the woman asked. Ishida nodded her head while taking in the new woman's figure big in the chest area with curves in all the right places. "Is Mr. Kurosaki home?"

"He's not can I take a message?" Ishida said, the blonde shook her head.

"No I will just try his work, sorry for you time Mrs. Kurosaki." with that the blonde turned and walked off, Ishida didn't get a chance to correct her. She sighed and closed the door, Ishida looked at the clock 6:10 am. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment.

X

Ichigo sat at his desk, typing away. Rangiku opened the door, but before she could give an introduction a soft blonde walked into the office.

"Mr. Kurosaki, it is a pleasure meeting you in person." the blonde stated. Ichigo took in the figure, he stood from his desk and sent Rangiku out.

"Miss Kineme, what a pleasure." Ichigo said. Once the door shut, the blonde sighed.

"Please Ichigo call me by my first name." the blonde stated.

"I was only playing your game Yukie." Ichigo said, Yukie examined her nails. "so what brings you here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by." Yukie stated, Ichigo smirked.

"Really so who brought you here?" Ichigo said.

"The bastard Joni, he thought he could run from the best assassin in the game, please. I tracked him here and plan on killing him tonight at the Vizards Bar. He went looking for Gore." Yukie said, Ichigo stifled a laughed. "what's so funny Strawberry?"

"I killed Gore last night around 3:30 am, so finding Joni shouldn't be a problem." Ichigo said, Yukie smiled at her long time partner.

"I met your wife, nice lady awful quite though. I know we haven't talked since I left Aizen's family I thought I would have been invited." Yukie said, she walked around the office while she said everything Ichigo tried to interrupt but Yukie kept talking.

"Yukie I'm not married." Ichigo said, Yukie turned around to face Ichigo.

"So why is there a woman at your house at 6 in the morning when you are clearly working?" Yukie asked.

"She my girlfriend." Ichigo stated. Yukie made an 'o' with her mouth and looked at the books on the shelf. "So, why did you come here?"

"I was thinking that your little Hitsugaya can find a little info on my target, make my job easier faster I can get back to my town." Yukie said leaning against Ichigo's desk. Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"Toshiro my office please." Ichigo said. A moment later the door open and Toshiro walked in.

"Yeah Kurosaki?" Toshiro said, Yukie gave a crooked smile.

"Hitsugaya can you locate a Mr. Joni for me? He just came to the town, as soon as you can get it. So I can get my target and go back to my town and out of your hair." Yukie said, Hitsugaya nodded and left the office. "Alright Ichigo call me when you find him."

Ichigo nodded and Yukie left. Ichigo's phone lit up, he answer it.

"Ichigo, there is a man here looking for you." Ishida said, Ichigo groaned.

"I'm on my way." Ichigo said closing his phone and grabbing his jacket.

X

Ishida sat with blonde man with a green hat. Ishida had a tea cup resting in her hands while her hands rested in her lap.

"So how long have you and Ichigo been together?" the blonde asked. Ishida opened her mouth but was cut off by Ichigo's voice.

"Not long Urahara, so why are you here?" Ichigo said.

"I'd figure I'd check up on the one thing my old friend asked me to look over." Urahara said, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm 20 years old I don't need you to check up on me." Ichigo said, Ishida glared softly at Ichigo who was standing behind the couch with his hands in his pockets.

"Ichigo no need to be rude." Ishida said, Ichigo looked at Ishida.

"Urahara what's the real reason you stopped by." Ichigo asked, clearly brushing off the glare.

"I don't think you want to talk about this in front of your lady friend." Urahara said, the glint in his eyes told Ichigo it was about Gore or Yukie. Ishida sat up a little.

"Ishida could you start dinner I'll be back I'm going to take a walk with Urahara." Ichigo said, Urahara and Ishida stood up. Ichigo walked out the front door and waited for Urahara, Urahara bowed to Ishida and walked out the front door.

"So what do you want?" Ichigo asked, Urahara chuckled.

"Quick to the point as always Ichigo." Urahara said.

"Beating around the bush like always Urahara." Ichigo shot back.

"Ichigo, Yukie has informed me of your relationship with Ishida. So I did I back ground check."

"Grimmjow already did that, she's clean." Ichigo said.

"She is but her father isn't, Ichigo the man was the one responsible for the family accident. She didn't know about her father her grandfather raised her." Urahara said, Ichigo grew with rage. "before you go on a killing spring, she has no idea what her father does, she never met the man."

"He was the one that cause the accident though?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Ichigo clinched his fist. Yukie walked up the step and saw Ichigo and Kisuke.

"Ichigo, Ishida is in danger." Yukie said, "Joni he is upset that you killed his father I'm still not sure how he found out, but he is seeking revenge against you. Ichigo you can't openly date Ishida it puts her life in danger. To add Joni has some beef with Ishida's father too, who ever told Joni that you killed Gore has an inside and knows you are dating Ishida."

"What the hell do you guys want me to do? Huh? I just can't stop dating her, and I sure as hell not going to tell her that we can't date openly and tell her that her dad is a powerful man with a few murders under his belt. Besides we don't know if they are after Ishida." Ichigo half yelled half growled.

"Ichigo, I understand your predicament. You need to ask yourself, how much Ishida means to you." Yukie said.

"I am a very powerful man in this town, my business would protect her from anything." Ichigo said.

"For the right price someone might just betray you, and harm her." Yukie said.

"They are loyal to me." Ichigo growled.

"Do they take orders from other people?" Yukie asked.

"Every order goes straight to me and I pick who does what. And no they isn't any other way for my hit man to be contacted." Ichigo said.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Urahara said, "Do tell Miss Ishida I wasn't able to stay for dinner and say good bye for me, come along Yukie." Ichigo waved and walked back into the apartment, Ishida was setting the table.

"It will be just us tonight, Kisuke had to go." Ichigo said, Ishida frowned. Ichigo sat down in the chair at the table and Ishida sat across from him.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Ishida asked halfway through dinner.

"Business." Ichigo said, "you never told me about your family."

"Never told me about yours." Ishida said.

"Well they all died in an accident when I was 7, Urahara watched after me but Aizen took me in and raised me to fight and protect myself. But I told you most of that already." Ichigo said his plate had no food left so he was relax back in his chair with a glass of water. Ishida wasn't finished with her plate.

"Ichigo?" Ishida asked still looking down at her food.

"Humm?" Ichigo hummed.

"Why do you have a gothic 0 on your shoulder blade and a skull on your chest?" Ishida asked, Ichigo stood up and grabbed his plate. He walked into the kitchen, he came back out and stood behind Ishida and leaned down so his voice tickled her ear.

"The gothic 0 is my ranking number in Aizen's family. The skull was for my company it's the logo." Ichigo said, he nibbled on the top of her ear. "Your turn."

"For what?" Ishida asked. Ichigo didn't move from his spot and was currently assaulting her ear.

"Your family." Ichigo said.

"I'd rather continue this Ichigo." Ishida said, Ichigo stood upright and walked back to his seat. Ishida glared half heartedly at him.

"I grew up with my grandfather, never met my father or mother. I have no siblings in my understanding." Ishida said.

"How come you never met your father?" Ichigo asked. Ishida stood up with her plate.

"I'd rather not talk about Ichigo." Ishida said as she walked into the kitchen, Ichigo followed her.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked leaning in the door frame as he watch Ishida clean up.

"I'd just rather we didn't talk about it." Ishida said she turned towards Ichigo, she walked over to him and hugged his middle. She leaned her chin on his chest so she was looking up at him. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets. "Why do you want to know?" Ichigo shrugged, Ishida frowned she moved her head so her forehead was resting against his chest, she kissed his chest and rubbed her hands on his sides. Ichigo wrapped his arms loosely around Ishida, he rubbed his face against hers so he could kiss her.

"You want to take this to the bedroom, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, she kissed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo growled at the titled. But pulled Ishida into the bedroom and pushed her on the bed. He kissed at her neck.

X

Ishida was cuddling into Ichigo's side, her head was on his bare chest. Ichigo had an arm wrapped around her. His phone buzzed on the nightstand, Ishida rolled away from Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his phone, he looked at the caller I.D. he was still laying down when he answered it.

"This better be good Ikkaku." Ichigo growled.

"Boss, Joni's dead." Ikkaku said, Ichigo sat up the sheets pooled around his waist.

"Did Yukie?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Yukie has been with Aizen all night and the news just reported Joni was found with 5 bullets in the back of his head."

"That means." Ichigo said, Ishida shifted in her sleep.

"Yeah somebody is looking for Ishida not you." Ikkaku said. Ichigo looked back at Ishida, the moon light was shinning on Ishida.


End file.
